


点梗一

by L1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1007/pseuds/L1007





	点梗一

        “我的祖宗，你要干什么啊？”  
        “唔……谢……谢谢你。”  
         Lay有些头疼，回头看见那双泪汪汪的眼睛又有些心软，深吸一口气蹲下来抬头看着他：“我不是跟你说了吗？不用谢。”  
        “你救了我……还是要谢谢的。”  
        救了你是因为想上你。Lay心里想着，看着小孩儿清澈如湖水般的眼底到底没把这句话说出来，只是拉着小孩儿的手让他靠近一点。旁边的路灯打在小孩脸上，好像除了他整个世界都是黯淡无光的。  
        “你打算怎么谢我？你有什么能谢我的？”  
        小孩张着嘴说不出话，然后低下头，委屈的跟要哭了似的。  
        Lay头疼。他今天跟一群哥们儿去酒吧喝酒，看见一个小孩懵懵懂懂的被一群人围着，像是被欺负了似的。Lay心里本就带着些愤世嫉俗的仗义，加上酒精作用，周围人一挑拨，就放下狠话要去英雄救美，来一场俗套剧情的一夜情。Lay抡起酒瓶子就把那些个混混打跑了，人四下散开，才看见坐在中间狼狈不堪的小孩儿。  
        Lay喉结动了动，但是小孩儿看上去太小，毛都没长齐。他也不是个畜牲，做不出刚把人救了就把人上了的事。  
        结果小孩儿反而甩不掉了，牛皮糖似的粘着他不肯走，非要报答自己。而彼时Lay的酒醒的差不多了，莫名其妙跟捡了个儿子似的一路把人带到自己家门口。  
        Lay蹲在路灯下：“要不要跟我回家？”  
        “要。”  
        “想清楚，跟我进去了就出不来了。”  
        “嗯……不出来了。”  
        Lay呼吸一滞，开口声音都是哑的：“想以身相许啊？”  
        Lay混那些场合混的如鱼得水，却是没碰过这种事的人，可能是因为没碰到自己想上的，内心的泰迪久久未曾觉醒过。而现在看见颤颤巍巍说要跟自己回家的小兔子，竟有些口干舌燥。  
        打一炮试试，应该感觉还不错。  
        Lay没有等到小孩儿的回应，牵着小兔子的手往家里走，开了门在玄关换好鞋，Lay把外套挂在衣架上：“去洗个澡？”  
        “哥哥……你先吧。”  
        Lay挑了挑眉，权当他害臊，便干脆脱的只剩个内裤去卧室拿了浴巾，然后便进了浴室。  
        水声哗啦啦的，在静谧的夜里荡出隐晦而淫靡的声响。  
        门啪嗒一声打开，沙发上的小孩儿连忙扒着沙发回头，看见Lay身上蒸着水汽，裸露的胸口泛着淡粉色挂着玻璃似的水珠，薄薄的肌肉，看着韧性十足的腰腹随着隐约的肌肉线条藏匿在白色的浴巾下。  
        那里藏着什么令人肖想的秘密，勾的让人挪不开眼睛。  
        Lay走过来，身上还带着沐浴露的清香。他伸手揉了揉小孩儿的头发：“去洗？热水给你设好了，水龙头往上一开就行。”  
        小孩儿巴巴的看着他，Lay意味不明的笑笑：“洗干净一点。”  
        小孩儿没说话，绷着脸，Lay以为他紧张了。刚准备出言安慰两句，浴室门啪的一声被关上。  
        “……”估计是害怕了，Lay想。  
        Lay坐在沙发上看了会儿手机，门就打开了，小孩儿都不知羞，身上一丝不挂，隐隐能看到埋藏在胯下的东西。不应该说他毛都没长齐，其实长的还挺齐的。  
        Lay朝他伸出手，小孩儿就把手递过去，呼吸有些重，Lay便安慰他：“不紧张，我会温柔一些的。”  
        小孩儿眸色迟疑了片刻，然后乖乖点了点头。  
        他跨坐在白色的浴巾上，浴巾下面露出两条属于Lay的，雪白的腿。Lay扣住他的后脑勺，在他唇边轻啄了一下，两个人都是愣头青，吻的磕磕跘跘，却也算是干柴烈火了。Lay怕吓到他，动作可以放的轻柔些，可是这小孩却像是吃到甜头似的，趴在他身上跟只小狗一样追着他咬个不停。最后Lay的舌根都要被他吮麻了，才颇为吃力的扒开发疯小孩的脑袋：“怎么这么疯？”  
        小孩眼里红红的，不知道是委屈得蓄了眼泪还是被欲望支配，藕一样的胳膊揽着Lay的脖子抱得死死的：“哥哥我好难受……”  
        Lay揽着小孩的腰，有些生疏的圈起他看上去稚嫩又激动的性器：“哥哥帮你摸摸？”  
        小孩哭哭啼啼的，头埋在Lay肩窝里，小动物似的点点头。  
        Lay凭着自己给自己服务的经验，动作生疏却还是让小孩顶端颤巍巍吐出了清液。Lay亲了亲小孩的耳朵：“哭什么，我又没欺负你？”  
        “难……嗝，难受。”  
        “……”行，都难受到打哭嗝了。  
        Lay手都酸了，拍拍他光滑的背：“下来，哥哥让你舒服舒服。”  
        小孩儿哭的一抽一抽的，拼命摇头，头发挠的Lay颈窝痒嗖嗖的。他环在Lay脖子上的力量仿佛是不可抗拒的，任凭Lay怎么去掰他他都使劲浑身解数缠在Lay身上。小孩就着跨在Lay腿上的姿势把Lay往下压，使的是拼死的劲。他趴下来去亲Lay的喉结，张开嘴一点点啃咬，Lay皮肤白，印子留在脖子上像是一片片点燃的火。小孩往下趴着，一路到了乳尖，像个小狗一样张嘴咬上去的时候Lay才觉得哪里不对，掰着小孩的肩膀，奈何小孩使了浑身力气搂住Lay的腰撕都撕不下来。  
“你怎么回事？磕药了？！”  
小孩抬头，眼泪汪汪的，委屈的说不出话。脸上是被情欲侵染的红。跨坐在Lay身上的下体一下一下的蹭着：“哥哥……我难受……”  
Lay开始挣扎，却被小孩挎在腰间死死箍住。小孩一直在Lay身上摆动着腰，头埋在Lay胸前像只小狗一样一耸一耸的，伸手胡乱去抓Lay的手。  
“哥哥我好难受……你给我摸摸好不好……”  
“你先起来！”  
“哥哥……哥哥……我难受……哥……”小孩显得有些局促，右手扣住Lay的右手手腕，左手寻着Lay脐下三寸的命脉摸过去，拇指和食指在蘑菇头下面的薄皮那里捏了一下，捏的Lay一下软了身子。  
小孩俯身亲了亲Lay的下巴，像是梦境中的一片羽毛落下，似真似幻。Lay觉得自己一定是吃醉了酒，做了个不真切的梦。梦里恍恍惚惚听见一个委屈的声音在说：  
“哥哥，你舒服了，让我也舒服一下吧。”  
他原以为柔软纤细的手紧紧捏着他的欲望，探向难以启齿的部位；他原以为的恬静化作疯狂，像野火一般让一切都化成灰烬，让空气都蒸腾。什么东西顶了进去，把他的魂也顶了出去，然后就是原始的律动，汗水交融，肌肤相亲，水声靡靡……  
黑暗再光明，当Lay清醒过来时，只隐约记得自己昨天带回来想上的兔崽子反过来把自己给上了。想起昨天的疯狂，想起昨天碰到那一点之后酥酥麻麻的感觉和最后的妥协，Lay把胳膊抬起来遮住眼睛。  
太他妈丢人了。  
房间里早就没有第二个人，Lay说不出来什么感觉，好像希望这段历史永远和这个人一起消失，又好像哪里空落落的。他拿起床头的手机，想着把昨天约他出去喝酒，撺掇他英雄救美的损友叫出来教训一顿，却发现自己通讯录里多了个置顶：  
张艺兴 136********  
缺心眼才打电话给他。  
Lay暗自腹诽，划上划下却只有这么一个电话号码。他烦躁的抓了抓头发，然后皱着眉按下了几个键。  
“兔崽子，没事就给我滚出来，我在人民路星巴克等你。”

       


End file.
